1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to disposable pads for absorbing cooking grease.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,814,396, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, describes an improved grease absorptive pad as being a disposable three layered absorptive pad for collecting and draining cooking grease. It is most effective in collecting grease produced during microwave oven cooking. The pad also may be used to drain grease from recently prepared fatty foods.
The top layer is made up of at least one ply of a grease absorptive sheet. The middle layer is a grease resistant sheet. Finally, the bottom layer is an anti-stick insulating sheet. The pad is dimensioned to cover a substantial portion of the bottom cooking area of a microwave oven. It may be of any convenient size when it is used to drain freshly cooked fatty foods.
The top layer of the disposable three layered pad is most often thicker than the middle and bottom layers. Also the top layer beneficially contains a plurality of plies which are readily assembled from cellulose fibers such as an absorptive paper. The middle layer desirably is formed from a high temperature stable, grease resistant plastic sheet such as high density polyethylene. The expression `high temperature` means the temperature at which fatty foods are usually cooked. The bottom layer is a heat insulating sheet. Cellulose fibers of the type used to form the top layer may be used to form the bottom layer.
It has been found that in certain instances some foods tend to stick to these absorptive pads. While the portions of the pads stuck to the food was easily removed it would be an improvement if this occasional sticking could be eliminated. It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a grease absorptive pad that does not stick to food within which it is in contact. It is also an object of the invention to provide a grease pad of the type described which has on its surface a coating which contains an effective amount of an anti-stick agent.